


救赎第三部25

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部25

第25章 

　　笼上的布罩得不紧，很容易就拉开了。

　　叽叽喳喳，一绿一篮两只团子立刻跳了过来，还隔着栏杆啄了啄润凰的手指。

　　奶黄色的小嘴完全伤不到人，他被痒得笑出了声。刚想摸摸它们的绒毛，忽然想起皇帝就在身边，赶紧跪下行礼，“叩谢天恩。”

　　润瑜脸上掠过一抹黯然，垂眸看着那抹拜伏的身影，他们兄弟怎会生疏至此。

　　弯腰扶起他，“此处并无旁人，你我兄弟不必生分。”

　　“雷霆雨露皆是君恩，润凰不敢放肆。”润凰退开两步，恪守礼仪。

　　润瑜扫了一眼被挣脱的手，轻轻一笑，“若是皇帝赐予臣子，当然要谢恩。但这两只鸟儿是为兄赠予凤凰儿的礼物，再说谢字就生分了。”说罢当着润凰的面打开笼子。

　　“陛下？”

　　谁知那鸟儿不仅不飞走，反而顺着润瑜的手跳了过去，一直跳到润凰的手上。

　　它们长得小巧玲珑，整个身躯还没有成年男子的半只手掌大。绒羽蓬松，叫声清脆，润凰天生和鸟儿亲近，被那双水灵灵的眼睛一看，登时就舍不得了。

　　“这是手养鸟，不怕人，可以放在手里把玩。”润瑜眼中全是柔和的笑意，“它们还没有名字，你取一个吧！”

　　润凰试探着摸了摸那毛茸茸的腹部，“它头上长着长长的翎毛，就叫翎儿吧！”

　　润瑜眸光轻扫，从润凰衣襟处掠过。那里露出一角美玉，宛如月牙尖尖。

　　“那另一只便叫鳞儿吧！”他笑着伸出手指，任由那只蓝毛小团子跳上来。

　　润凰正忙着拢住衣袖不让翎儿钻进去，随口应道：“灵儿？精灵古怪的灵？”

　　润瑜笑得意味深长，“不，鳞，逆鳞的鳞。”

　　润凰怔了一下，立刻想到系在胸口的那块玉佩，脸色有些不自然，“唔，多谢陛下赐名。”他将翎儿从衣袖里抓了出来，侧身挡住皇帝视线，将那露出一角的龙玉藏了回去。

　　润瑜只作不见，伸出指头挠了挠翎儿的背。

　　那奶黄小嘴一张，吉祥话跟倒豆子似的吐了出来，“凤凰吉祥，福寿绵延。”

　　润凰双眼一亮，“真有趣。”他学着皇帝的样子也挠了挠鸟背。

　　翎儿侧头瞅了他一眼，歪着脖子叫得更大声了，“福如东海寿比南山，福如东海寿比南山。”

　　润瑜笑道：“记得当初你刚学说话，总是咬字不清。把哥哥叫成了蝈蝈，惹得母后笑话了很久。”

　　润凰脸一红，低声道：“这些陈年往事陛下居然还记得。”他自己没注意到，此时他的语气不再冷硬，而是如初春飘荡于河面的薄冰，薄薄冷意下是无尽的暖意。

　　“陛下不记得，兄长却每时每刻都记得。”润瑜握住润凰的手，“不要生兄长的气，好吗？”

　　“我……”润凰眼眶心头又酸又涩，咳嗽了两声让声音不那么沙哑，“我从没有生兄长的气。”

　　“让你入御史台，非我所愿，但若不是你，我也实在想不到还有何人可以信任。”润瑜携起他的手走到上位坐下，“这是之前的奏本，这是你入职后的奏本。”他随手取了一本递给润凰。

　　润凰一一翻过，倒不觉得意外，“我推行新政，收归土地，断了好多人的命脉，他们恨我怨我，很理所应当。”抬眸看向润瑜，“只是这些，都被兄长挡下来了。”

　　“你为我在前方冲锋陷阵，我便是你最坚强的后盾。”他命侍从取来焱腾地图。那地图由十余张羊皮制成，铺开之后摊满了地面。

　　“这就是我们的国土。但是疆域之内，却有一大半是无主之地，无用之土。为何呢？因为这些土地都被豪强贵族圈进了名下，那些失去了土地的百姓都成了他们的奴仆。若这些土地不能物尽其用，人不能尽展其才，我们焱腾便谈不上国富民强。”

　　手掌往案上重重一压，“因此，收归土地只是第一步，下一步便是广开门路，让寒门学子也能踏入朝堂一展抱负。”

　　润凰心潮澎湃，“兄长所愿亦是我所愿。所以哪怕朝中势力纠葛如乱麻，我也要用手中这柄快刀将之一一斩断！”

　　“但是你将要面对一个很强大的敌人。”润瑜温和的看着他，“你知道那是谁吗？”

　　润凰深吸一口气，“我知道。”

　　润瑜轻声道：“你若不愿，就让朕来。”他换了自称，那便是用皇权来与那人做殊死一搏了。

　　“兄长。”润凰双眸明亮，不见一丝阴霾，“我不愿逼反他，他也不是兄长眼中的那等愚昧顽固之人，若能劝服他，将会是兄长的一大助力。兄弟齐心，君臣相得，那是何等美事。请兄长再给我一点时间。”

　　“你是不是……”润瑜似要问什么，但若将那句话问出口了，那便是承认他败了。因此他将那句话咽了下去，笑道：“好吧，若有难处，一定要和兄长说。”

　　他们兄弟难得见面，润瑜也不愿将所有时间都用在政务上，便絮絮的说着别的无关紧要的闲话。他本就博览群书，正史野史，民间闲趣信手捏来，间杂着再提一提小时候的琐事，润凰如何抵挡得住，渐渐的放开了心胸，与他越靠越近。

　　十余年的相依为命，他们本就比寻常兄弟更亲近几分，这么相互依偎着说话，润凰也不觉得怎样，但落在旁人眼中却着实刺眼。

　　“陛下。”皇后从宫门处缓步进来，柔声道：“听闻陛下身子不适，臣妾亲自炖了燕窝，请陛下尝一尝。”说罢便有侍女将一碗羹汤送了上来。

　　润凰微惊，“兄长身子不适么？”

　　润瑜笑着宽慰，“无妨，只是些许疲惫罢了。”

　　皇后柔和一笑，“颖王殿下虽与陛下兄弟情深，但也不该越了臣子本分。陛下的龙座，岂是什么人都坐得的？”

　　


End file.
